


Who Are You?

by Wolves_and_Dragons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Except the Hale family, F/M, Good Peter Hale, M/M, all other canon pairings - Freeform, as if TOA never happened, set after boo, some Isaac/Allison, some Scott/Kira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_and_Dragons/pseuds/Wolves_and_Dragons
Summary: Sometimes in the middle of a fight, a dark-haired, pale boy appears out of the shadows, and helps them out. Then he disappears before anyone can approach him. One day, a group of teenagers transfer to Beacon Hills High - the dark-haired, pale boy among them.Who are they? Why are they here? And who, or what, are they here for?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic ever, so I apologise in advance for any awful writing...  
> I really appreciate constructive criticism (but please don't chew me out for anything - if you don't like it, then at least tell me how to improve as well)! 
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter One

The first time Stiles saw the creepy boy, they were in the middle of a fight. With zombies. Well, technically, they weren't actually zombies, but they were skeletons that a young witch had accidentally enchanted to come alive and kill everything in sight so... Stiles decided to stick with zombies. And what Stiles found even creepier? The skeletons were decked out in the Beacon Hills police uniform.

Usually, the pack was a lot more coordinated - after Scott took over as Alpha, Derek and Braeden came back from Mexico, and Stiles insisted on weekly pack meetings, everyone seemed to be a lot more together - but today, everything seemed to be going awfully.

First of all, the stupid skeletons refused to die, no matter how much you shattered their bones to pieces. Secondly, the young witch who caused this whole havoc, had no idea how she brought the skeletons to life, nor how to stop them. "I'm so sorry, guys." The witch panted, shooting another spell of some description at a skeleton who was getting too close for comfort. "I honestly have no idea how I did this - I didn't even know I had so much power!"

Stiles sighed, taking off the nearest skeleton's head with his baseball bat. This was probably the sixth time she'd apologised in the whole duration of the fight. Next to him, a wolfed out Scott struggled to protect himself from two of the skeletons' knives which looked just as scary as it's wielders, in Stiles' opinion.

The knives that all the skeletons held were smoky grey - like shadows. Stiles couldn't quite see the hilt, but judging from the design and shape of the knife, it looked like it was from the Ancient Romans or... maybe Greeks? He wasn't too sure, but Stiles could bet that if the knives came from the Ancient Roman or Greek times, then the skeletons probably did too. Stiles did a mental first bump in the air.

Derek was totally going to flip out when Stiles told him the skeletons were from an Ancient Greek or Roman myth. Before long, they'd be dealing with Greek Gods or something! _Well_ , Stiles thought dreamily, _Derek Hale does kinda look like a Greek God. With those abs, and jaw... and eyebrows that look like they're going to murder you, but are actually kind of hot._

"Stiles! Look out!" Derek bellowed. Stiles whipped his head around, startled out of his daydream, just in time to see one of the skeletons throw his knife with deadly accuracy straight for Stiles' head. Great. Stiles knew that Erica, Boyd, Lydia and Jackson were too far away to help, Scott and Malia were too busy fighting off skeletons surrounding them, Braeden and Allison were somewhere shooting stuff, and Derek was charging towards Stiles, but not fast enough...

Stiles closed his eyes and prayed to whatever deity was out there. _I don't want to die,_ Stiles pleaded. _It would just be embarrassing to die a seventeen year old virgin._

It took about twenty seconds of no sharp pain and no one crying out his name for Stiles to realize that he was still very much alive. He cracked one eyes open, and gasped in shock. Because there was a boy. Talking to the skeleton zombies. In Greek. A dark-haired, pale boy wearing a bright orange t-shirt and dark, skinny jeans was _talking to the zombies, and the zombies were actually listening._

Later, the rest of the pack would tell Stiles that whilst his eyes were closed, the boy appeared out of the shadows and stopped the knife by knocking it out of the air with his sword, but at that moment, Stiles was the most intrigued by how this boy stabbed his sword in the ground, and the skeletons disappeared into the earth. The boy barely looked at any of the pack members who were all staring at him in amazement and fear, before he stepped into the shadows and vanished.

Everyone was silent. Everyone stared at the crack in the ground where the skeletons disappeared. Everyone stared at the spot where the boy disappeared.

Lydia cleared her throat. "Well then, I suppose Stiles and I should get on with some research."

For a beat, no one answered.

Stiles made a strangled choking noise.

"What the heck just happened?"

***

"Nico, you idiot, I told you no shadow travelling!" Will scolded, dragging a half asleep Nico into the infirmary.

"Doctor's orders?" Nico drawled drowsily, practically falling into the bed.

Will gave Nico a fond smile. "Right. Doctor's orders." Will settled himself in the armchair next to Nico's bed. "So where did you go, anyway?"

"Somewhere in California. Hades wanted me to round up some stray spartoi that a witch accidentally summoned, don't ask how." Nico yawned. "Can't remember exactly what happened. Too tired. Need sleep."

Will chuckled, flicking off the light. "Well you're certainly very tired if you can't form full sentences, Death Boy." Will got off the armchair, ignoring Nico's slurred protests about being called Death Boy. "Night, Neeks."

"Night, Will."

Then Will left the room, the unspoken _I love you_ lingering in the air behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack meets Nico for a second time...

### Chapter Two

The second time Stiles saw the boy, they were slightly more prepared. After the last run-in with the goth kid, Derek, Braeden, Stiles and Lydia dragged everyone by their lazy werewolf asses back to Derek's loft to do research. In other words, Derek, Stiles, Lydia and Braeden did research, while the others scoffed down junk food whilst panicking about what just happened.

"All I know is that a creepy goth boy appeared out of the shadows, talked to the creepy goth skeletons with even creepier Ancient Greek or Roman knives, and then disappeared back into the shadows." Stiles stated, bluntly.

"How helpful." Braeden drawled sarcastically. "Like we didn't use our eyes and see what happened." She paused. "Actually, Stiles may be onto something."

The unhelpful junk food eaters looked up from their unhelpful junk food eating, now interested in the lead.

Derek frowned. "What's Stiles on to? I mean, we all saw the boy - what he told us was nothing new."

Lydia tapped something into the computer. "This is the type of stuff we should be looking at." She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at the screen. "As Stiles pointed out, the skeletons wielded Ancient Greek or Roman weapons."

Everyone nodded, eyes widening in understanding.

"So the skeletons were probably some sort of Greek or Roman 'myth' which isn't actually a myth." Isaac summed up, a thoughtful look coming across his face. "Does that mean the gods exist as well?"

Malia scoffed, getting up from off the sofa. "I hope not. I don't know much about the Greek or Roman gods, but from what I've heard, they're greedy, lying and arrogant. Especially that King of the gods, whatever his name is." Thunder rumbled overhead.

"Zeus." Scott blurted.

"Excuse you?" Malia raised an eyebrow questioningly at Scott. "What did you just say?"

"Zeus. Or Jupiter." Scott repeated, slightly more confident. "The Greek and Roman King of the gods." Everyone gaped at Scott, surprised he even knew that. Kira looked a mix of shocked and impressed. "What?" He asked, looking slightly offended at the wide eyed stares, "I'm not _that_ stupid. And Stiles forced me to read stuff on werewolves in Greek and Roman mythology."

"That I did." Stiles grinned, looking proud.

Derek sighed and stood up, trying to escape the room. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going mister?" Stiles yelled, jumping up, and prodding Derek in the chest.

"Get out of my way, Stiles."

"Wow. So polite. And you wonder why I call you Sourwo-"

Derek pressed his hand of Stiles' mouth. "Shut up."

Stiles licked Derek's palm in retaliation, who jerked his hand back with a small snarl.

"Well that was rude..." Stiles trailed off, suddenly noticing that all of the werewolves were silently eyeing the huge door of Derek's loft. He caught Allison's eye, who shrugged, equally alert as he was.

"What is it?" Lydia hissed, tugging Jackson's sleeve.

Jackson half turned his face towards Lydia, but kept his eyes fixed on the door. "Peter's lurking outside."

Erica let out a growl of hatred, her eyes momentarily flashing yellow. The room was silent except for the swishing sound of Derek extending his claws and his betas and Scott following suit.

Then Peter crashed through the doors and all hell broke loose.

***

"What do you want, Alecto?" Nico groaned as he spotted the fury flying towards him.

Alecto hissed at the Son of Hades, landing in front of him, "Not what do I want. More like what does your father want."

"What does my father want?"

"There's a rogue werewolf who brought himself back to life."

Nico sighed, exasperated, his plans of training with Annabeth and lazing around with Will now a second priority.

"Why can't you do it? Or Thanatos?" Nico questioned, knowing Will would berate him even more if he shadow travelled.

"Because this werewolf isn't exactly Greek or Roman. Hades doesn't want Thanatos or I to be interacting with other types." Alecto flapped her wings impatiently. "So will you do it?"

Nico contemplated for a minute. He knew his father wouldn't be angry if he didn't do it, but at the moment, he was the only one who could take down monsters that weren't part of Greek and Roman mythology. Whilst on his travels, Nico not only discovered the Roman camp, but also discovered that human belief was even more powerful that he ever thought.

Egyptian gods and mythology is real. Celtic gods and mythology is real. Japanese mythology and spirits are real. And there turns out to be multiple species of were-animals, dragons, banshees, witches, wizards, dwarves, trolls, and who knows what other wacky creatures.

Generally, Nico avoided other 'myths' - they were kept separate to reduce confusion and speciesism. However, that didn't prevent Nico from researching and subtlety spying on other creatures from other myths. And it clearly didn't stop Hades from sending him to collect rogue people who escaped death. Or in this case, a werewolf.

"Fine." Nico sighed. "Tell me about this werewolf."

Alecto gave a toothy grin. "His name's Peter Hale. Murdered by his nephew, but used the power of a banshee to bring himself back to life. Werewolf subspecies of _sapientes lupus hominis_." Alecto lowered her voice slightly. "But if you ask me, I don't think Lord Hades minds if you let this one go. Apparently, Hale reminds Hades of himself a bit."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked, genuinely interested. It wasn't every century that Hades favours anyone, especially a sapientes lupus hominis who escaped death.

"Hale is crafty with a dry sense of humour which very few people understand. Lord Hades relates with him." Alecto shook her head. "Anyway, Hale is in Beacon Hills, California, the same place you went to to round up the spartoi."

Nico nodded in understanding, grabbed his sword, some ambrosia, and stuffed ten dollars and a couple drachmas in his pocket. He then scribbled a quick note to Will and Annabeth and left it with a random camper. Alecto turned to leave.

"Wait, Alecto!" Nico called. "Would you mind giving me a lift to Beacon Hills? I'm not really meant to shadow travel for a while."

Ten minutes later, Nico was in California stalking out Hale.

***

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Peter who was groaning on the floor.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" Scott interrogated, his eyes glowing alpha red.

Derek eyed the hole in his front door, a scowl blooming on his face. "And you're paying for that door."

Peter gritted his teeth. "Yes, yes, fine, whatever."

"It's unlike you to agree to anything so quickly, even if it is just about fixing a door." Malia raised an eyebrow. "What have you done now?"

Peter ignored her, and faced everyone else. "I really hate to admit this but..."

"But what?" Allison asked, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

Peter sighed. "I need the pack's protection." Stiles snorted in disbelief. Kira and Scott shared a confused look.

"Why?" Derek said, looking suspiciously at his uncle. "Why do you need our protection, and why should we help you?"

"There's a pale boy in a hideous orange shirt that is trying to kill me." The pack shared a glance. _'Once an accident, twice a coincidence...'_ Stiles thought. "He's faster and stronger than I am," Peter continued, "He wields a sword, and I have no clue what he's doing in Beacon Hills. I barely escaped that fight with my life."

Isaac looked judgmentally down at Peter's torn, slightly bloody clothes. "You don't say." Isaac drawled, looking completely uncaring that Peter almost died.

"Look." Peter sighed, putting on a pleasant tone. "I understand that what I've done in the past was utterly inexcusable, but I can't change it, okay? So, if you'd-"

Everyone's heads snapped towards the sofa where the shadows were shifting, forming the shape of a boy. A familiar boy.

Silence reigned the room.

Then, the boy spoke. "I'm here for Hale. My father wants him."

Braeden narrowed her eyes, "And who would your father be?"

"All that matters is that my father wants Peter Hale's soul back where it belongs: his kingdom." The boy dismissed. "Now, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Peter gave Scott and Derek a pleading look before extending his claws. "The hard way, little _boy_." He rasped, his fangs protruding out of his mouth.

The boy unsheathed his sword in a quick, smooth movement that impressed and terrified Stiles. _'Whoever, this boy is, he clearly has been in a lot of fights.'_ Stiles thought.

Suddenly, the boy paused, eyes going glassy. Peter looked at him suspiciously, but not attacking. "We should get out of here now. I don't know if all of us could beat him, considering I'm the only one really trying." Peter hissed to the pack, giving a pointed look at the lack of claws, fangs and monobrows.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience." The boy spoke, startling Peter. Now that the boy was speaking louder, Stiles could hear the American accent with a slight tilt of... French? Italian? "My father has changed his mind." The boy glared at Peter, sending cold shivers down Stiles' spine. "Do not attempt to escape death again. Next time my father would not be so lenient."

And then the shadows swirled around the boy, and he was gone.

Lydia tapped more info into the computer. "That boy must be Thanatos." Everyone crowded around Lydia to peer at the screen. "Thanatos was the son of Nyx and the brother of Hypnos. He appeared to humans to carry them off to the underworld when the time allotted to them by the Fates had expired."

"Hmm..." Peter murmured thoughtfully. "That makes sense. But why go to Greek mythology? All those gods, goddesses and monsters are myths, surely."

Stiles bounced on his heels excitedly. "We've bumped into the boy before when we were taking down some skeleton dudes. He had the same Greek styled sword and chanted in Greek." Stiles frowned. "I think."

Derek sighed. "Look, it's getting late. The pups have school on Monday."

Erica grabbed her bag, taking it as a cue to go, Boyd following suit. "If any of you see that boy again, call me immediately. If Peter couldn't take him down, then none of you can." Derek called after the pack.

"And pack meeting on Wednesday! If that boy really is Thanatos, then there's a whole world of Greek mythology to be discovered!!" Stiles yelled as Braeden, Malia, Kira, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Scott, and Allison slammed the broken door behind them.

Isaac yawned and trudged tiredly up the stairs. "I'm taking a shower." He informed Derek before disappearing.

Peter looked at a Derek and Stiles. "Well. I'll use the spare room."

"Who said you were staying?" Derek asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his eyebrow.

"I did." Peter smirked over his shoulder as he jogged up the stairs. "And put away that sulky face, Der; you look like a petulant teenager." Peter paused, giving Stiles an apologetic look. "No offence, Stiles."

Stiles gaped at Derek in amazement. "Did your uncle just manage to insult both of us? Colour me impressed." Stiles hefted his bag over his shoulder, and walked towards the door. "Oh yeah, and Derek?" He turned around to see Derek staring at his ass. Stiles felt his cheeks burn as the tips of Derek's ears flushed pink. "I - uh - I... never mind." He stuttered, backing away. "Uh. See you on Wednesday. I guess."

"See you." Derek uttered in monotone.

Stiles somehow made it to his jeep in his state of mortification, and slammed his head on the steering wheel multiple times.

Why did he have to be so awkward around hot people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer than the last!! :)  
> I'm going away for half-term, so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write, but I'll try to update as soon as possible! 
> 
> The stuff about Thanatos was from Wikipedia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small snippet of pack life...

### Chapter 3

The pack weren't particularly expecting to see 'Thanatos' again, but still decided to research into him.

"Knowing our luck, this 'Thanatos' guy will probably terrorise Beacon Hills and go on some sort of mass murdering frenzy." Isaac pointed out.

"True," Lydia conceded, "But I have a feeling that researching 'Thanatos' will be way more interesting than other mass murdering terrorists."

Scott threw Lydia a disbelieving look with _'yeah right'_ plastered all over it.

Derek shrugged. "I don't think it'll be so bad." He reassured his betas. "If this Thanatos guy is actually Thanatos, then a whole world of new possibilities are opened up. New monsters, new heroes, new culture. Maybe even gods!" Derek continued, a touch of excitement entering his voice.

Stiles looked at Derek, shared a mischievous grin with Scott, before they both burst into riots of laughter.

"What?" Derek scowled, his caterpillar eyebrows furrowing in confusion and irritation. The rest of the pack looked towards Scott and Stiles questioningly.

"You're a total dork!" Stiles half yelled, waving his arms around for emphasis.

"Who's a total dork?" Peter called, coming down the spiral staircase in on the other side of the loft.

Derek mentally cringed. Although Stiles' cheeky smirk should've put Derek off for life, Derek somehow found himself falling even more for the bubbly idiot.

"Derek's a total dork!" Stiles flailed in Derek's direction. "I can totally imagine Young Derek in high school - like pretending to be a cool lacrosse player, but actually an adorable dorky cuddler on the inside!"

Erica laughed - a full blown belly laugh - and even Boyd and Jackson each gave a small grudging smile at the mental image.

Derek, however, spluttered in indignation. "That's not true! I was on the basketball team anyway."

Jackson looked at his Alpha disbelievingly. Peter smiled creepily, enjoying his nephew's discomfort.

"Oh yes, Derek was a major dork and a total softie all the way through high school." Peter informed the eager pack. "He was a cool jock with a secret obsession with Star Wars and Superman."

Kira attempted to hide her giggles in Scott's shirt, but the others didn't even bother trying to contain their laughter. Derek glared playfully at Peter, before raising an eyebrow at everyone else after they'd finally settled down.

"Really guys? You too Boyd?"

"Sorry Alpha. I'm just picturing you in a Superman outfit."

Which, of course, set everyone off into bouts of more laughter. 

"But," Stiles gasped after everyone had calmed down a bit, "there's one thing I can't understand." 

Scott face palmed. "Oh great. I know what's coming."

"How could you like Superman over Batman? What is _wrong_ with you?" Stiles screeched. "I mean, sure, the fact that you're a Star Wars fan earns you points, but Superman? Back to zero, dude."

Derek immediately dropped the whole 'I am not a dork' facade. Horror shadowed his face. 

"You like Batman over Superman?" The question isn't what's wrong with me, it's what's wrong with  _you_!" Derek exclaimed. "I mean, Superman actually has powers. Batman is just a normal guy in a costume!"

"That's exactly why Batman's cooler! He's brave and a hero, even though he's only human. Superman is brave and a hero, but totally hides behind his Kryptonite powers!" 

Peter looked between Derek and Stiles blankly. "I'm outta here." He stated, grabbing his coat. "I don't plan on choking to death on all of the dorkiness in the room." 

Derek and Stiles paid him no heed. 

"Are you crazy? Superman's suit is so much cooler than Batman's! Batman looks like an evil goth with all the black."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You mean like you?" He asked, obviously looking up and down Derek's all black and dark grey attire. (And if his eyes lingered for slightly too long on Derek's bulging muscles, nobody needs to know...)

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack left the pair arguing, and snuck discreetly out of the loft. 

\---

Later that evening, when Peter and Isaac returned back to the loft, they discovered Derek and Stiles fast asleep on the couch. Derek had an arm wrapped protectively around Stiles, and Stiles had a small, contented smile lighting his face.

Isaac and Peter shared an amused glance, before they went up to bed themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than usual, but I really wanted to write some pack dynamics and superman Derek after watching Tyler Hoechlin in Supergirl!! 
> 
> Should I write another pack bumps randomly into Nico, or should I make the demigods go to school? You tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took AGES to write (I know... It's been two months)!! In my defence, we are moving house so... 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy chapter 4!

### Chapter Four

"Excuse me?" Nico raised his eyebrows at Chiron. "You want me to do what?"

Chiron gestured for Nico to take a seat in the Big House. "It's an easy mission, and Zeus needs experienced, young, fearless, smart and curious demigods to check out any suspicious activity in Beacon Hills. You fit that category perfectly."

"I'm sure there are many other willing demigods who also fit that category."

Chiron gave Nico a fond smile. "Honestly, I asked you to do this mission because I think that it would be a good experience for you."

"Seriously? Sorry Chiron, but I highly doubt that." Nico shook his head.

Chiron chuckled lightly, and tossed a snausage to Seymour. "The mission entails this: you and another demigod of your age will attend Beacon Hills High for at least a year to ensure there isn't anything suspicious. And I think that this would be good for you because it's a chance to go to a normal, mortal school. A chance to make mortal friends and a chance to learn basics in subjects which you missed. Simple maths, English, history, geography, for example."

"I have plenty to demigod friends." Nico countered half-heartedly. Usually he wasn't so easily swayed, being a stubborn and obstinate person, but Nico longed for a bit of an adventure. After the war and coming out to Percy and Annabeth, Nico felt a lot lighter and more accepted at Camp, however after being stuck in the infirmary for Hades knows how long, Nico felt restless. "Say I agree to go." Nico added after a pause. "Who would I go with? And what about the monsters?"

"The monsters should be easy to deal with. The apartment you will be staying in has spells and such to ward off monsters, and the Hecate cabin, with the help of the Romans, have developed a deodorant which disguises the demigod scent." Chiron trotted towards a wooden cabinet at the back of the room and produced a small bottle of the deodorant which he passed to Nico. "As for your partner, I haven't quite decided yet. I was thinking maybe Will Solace. I believe you know him?"

"Yeah, the son of Apollo. He helped me out after the war." Nico said cautiously, ignoring the light flutters of the skeletal butterflies at the mention of Will's name.

"So it wouldn't be a problem if he goes on the mission with you?"

Nico shook his head, keeping his eyes fixed on the table. "No, no, not at all."

Chiron gestured for Nico to him out of the Big House. "Well, if you decide to go, you and Will will leave in two days time. You can go and check out the apartment first, if you like."

Nico nodded. "Sure, I'll go and have a look. Will you ask Will if he wants to go?"

"Actually," Chiron said, mischief twinkling in his brown eyes, "I've already asked Will. He agreed to go only if you're going." Chiron gave Nico a pointed look.

Nico felt himself blush slightly. "Uh, well, I have to IM Hazel and Reyna to let them know where I'm off to. Where did you say it was again?"

"Beacon Hills, California." Chiron said, handing Nico a piece of paper with the address on it.

"I think I've been here before. It sounds familiar." Nico said, scrutinising the paper before pocketing it. "I'll call Mrs O'Leary and have a look around now."  
_._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Usually when giant, panting dogs appeared out of nowhere, Derek would either attack or stare the dog into submission. Unfortunately, the entire pack, including Stiles, was there, meaning that before Derek could react, Stiles was clinging on to him, yelling "Oh my God there's a giant dog! Derek? Scott? There's a giant dog!!"

"Get off me, you idiot." Derek grumbled, prying Stiles off his arm. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lydia gaping at the huge beast (it was honestly the size of a small truck) and Erica awwing slightly as it collapsed on the floor in a deep sleep. Boyd and Scott had unsheathed their claws and Isaac was just staring open mouthed at the sheer size of the dog.

"Hey Derek?" Stiles tapped Derek's bicep repeatedly.

"What?" Derek said distractedly, quickly checking that no one else was around to see the giant truck-sized dog (he wasn't too keen on Sheriff Stilinski complaining about reports of a giant dog).

"Umm... Is Thanatos sitting on that huge dog, or is it just me hallucinating?"

Derek's attention snapped towards the back of the dog. Sure enough, he saw a familiar dark haired boy with a familiar ancient Greek sword.

Allison gasped, spotting Thanatos too. "Look! What should we do?" She asked, half turning to Derek and Scott whilst aiming an arrow at the figure perched on the dog.

"We should try talking to him."  
"We should interrogate him." Scott and Derek replied at the same time.

"Good idea." Stiles praised. He jogged pass Erica, Boyd, Jackson, Lydia and Isaac until he stood in front of the sleeping dog.

Scott and Derek exchanged looks - they both had a feeling that Stiles was up to something reckless.

"Stiles?" Derek called tentatively. "What are you doing?"

Stiles looked back with twinkle in his honey-brown eyes. "I'm talking to Thanatos. What else would I be doing?"

Thanatos looked up suspiciously at the approaching Stiles. "I remember you." He said, narrowing his eyes. "You were the ones with Peter Hale."

"That's right. And we also know who you are." Stiles called up to the boy who looked confused.

"Who... who I am?"

"That's right. We know you are Thanatos, the Ancient Greek god. Ring any bells?"

Thanatos stared at Stiles for a few seconds, a look of pure confusion etched onto his face. For a moment, Stiled felt a little panicked. What if they were wrong, and the boy thought they were crazy? Accusing someone of being an Ancient Greek God was admittedly pretty crazy, even for them.

There was a long awkward silence as the boy incredulously gaped at the pack, who were shifting uncomfortably. Jackson growled softly at the giant dog who snuffled in her sleep.

Thanatos twisted a ring on his finger. "Uh... Sorry, what did you call me? I think I must've misheard you."

Stiles stuttered and flailed around, unsure of what to say. He'd been so sure that the boy was Thanatos, but maybe now he wasn't.

Lydia however, in the beautiful confidence that she radiated, stepped forward. "As Stiles just said, we know who you are. You are Thanatos from the Greek mythology."

"Not exactly mythology." Jackson muttered, earning a dirty look from Lydia and an exasperated sigh from Malia.

To Stiles' and everyone else's shock, Thanatos started... laughing? His face scrunched up as he supressed bouts of laughter. His shoulders shook so erratically, that he almost fell off the dog. The pack looked from the boy to each other with wide eyes.

"Did you actually think I'm Thanatos?" Not-Thanatos heaved, eyes shining and cheeks flushed slightly pink. "Damn, and I thought Percy was an idiot."

Jackson snapped his teeth threateningly. "Did you just imply that I'm an idiot?"

Not-Thanatos rolled his eyes, a light smirk still dusting his face. "No. I implied that you all are idiots." He paused. "Though from what I can gather, you're the most idiotic out of them."

Stiles snorted. "So true, so true."

Not-Thanatos attempted to rouse the giant dog from it's sleep. "Anyway, Mrs O'Leary and I better get going."

"If you're not Thanatos, then who are you?" Derek demanded, stepping closer to the giant dog and the boy. He growled warningly at the sleepy, but now awake dog.

Suddenly, the giant dog's bleary eyes snapped wide open and stared at Derek, who stared with equal ferocity back. Not-Thanatos seemed to sense the tension, and patted the dog soothingly.

Then the giant dog pounced. Derek hardly had time to flash his blue eyes and unsheath his claws before the giant dog was on top of him.

"Mrs O'Leary!" Not-Thanatos yelled. "Bad girl! Down!"

The pack, partly shifted, and flexed their claws (or in Allison and Kira's case, unsheathed their weapons) unsure on whether to attack or not. The giant dog didn't appear to be harming Derek in any way.

"Is... Uh, is that dog... _licking_ Derek?" Scott asked incredulously. Malia and Stiles shared a hopeful grin.

Stiles discreetly pulled out his phone. 'Photo evidence of a dog slobbering on Derek. ' He thought, his eyes lighting up at the thought of the future blackmail to come.

"Can you control your dog?" Erica asked half-heartedly, but unable to stop her laughter as a scowling, grumpy Derek emerged from under the black fur dripping with drool.

"Sorry about Mrs O'Leary." Not-Thanatos said, not bothering to hide his smile. "We'll get going before a certain annoying blonde doctor nags me again."

And with that, Not-Thanatos and the giant dog faded into the shadows, leaving a sulky Derek, a fascinated pack, and a happy Stiles with his blackmail.

"Hold on." Kira said, after a few moments of staring into the empty space where Not-Thanatos and the giant dog just disappeared. "He never told us who he is."

Stiles, who had saved the multiple photos to his phone, hummed joyfully. "It's okay - I've been calling him Not-Thanatos. But an annoying blonde doctor? What's up with that?"

Scott frowned. "Who knows? Maybe this Not-Thanatos guy is friends with Apollo."

Isaac gave Scott a strange look. "Apollo? What's Apollo got to do with anything?"

"He's the god of medicine and stuff. Right, Stiles?"

Stiles looked at Scott like he had personally offended him. "One, the god of medicine is Asclepius. Two, we've already established that Thanatos is Not-Thanatos, not Thanatos. Therefore, because Not-Thanatos is not Thanatos, he is not a god, meaning that gods may not exist."

Scott looked incredibly confused. Malia barked out a laugh. Isaac face-palmed.

"Whatever." Derek growled. "The point is that we still don't know who the boy is." He wiped some more spit off his face. "And now I need a new shirt."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> Sorry there's no Solangelo or Sterek - hopefully there will be some next chapter, which will be posted sooner!! 
> 
> I'll get Will and Nico to go to school next. What do you think?


End file.
